


White Blank Page

by Zombiecazz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiecazz/pseuds/Zombiecazz
Summary: Starts in the hotel after the Berserker Staff Incident.What if Ward went to see Skye after MayMay was a mark, a job, she didn't help with his Demons.Inspired by White Blank Page by Mumford and SonsCan you lie next to herAnd give her your heart, your heartAs well as your bodyAnd can you lie next to herAnd confess your love, your loveAs well as your follyAnd can you kneel before the kingAnd say I'm clean, I'm clean





	1. Chapter 1

 

Eyes tightly shut, short neat nails dragging across skin and hot water cascading down Ward's back doesn't wash away the rage running through him. The rage fills every vein, like lava rushing through a volcanic vent exploding every packaged and tightly contained memory in it's way. All his boxed guilt, fear and shame released in one powerful wave of memories when the Asguardian staff touched his skin. He couldn't stop them, he couldn't fight it. He tried to drink it away, box it away, work it away and fuck it away - yet still it raged through him.

The welts caused by his nails start to burn under the water, the pain bleeding through the rage like invisible pixies nibbling at him with their razor sharp teeth. They don't halt the constant abrasion, his nails trying to imbed the coconut gel deep into his skin and wash away his dirt- his parents, his brother, himself, Garrett and now the past twenty minutes.

His robot is malfunctioning- getting to May by sleeping with her was the perfect move- but Ward can't help but feel disgust at himself. Robots don't feel! He's a soldier droid built to defend and save Garrett and nothing more. Each and every emotion packaged up, every thought and movement solely about moving the mission forward- every wrong step beaten into submission.

He's back in his own room, wet and broken in the shower. His demons chased him out of May's room as soon as he was no longer needed. The sex had allowed her to unleash and him to progress his mission. May's rage had always been a well controlled, ever present beast roiling around just below the surface. It allowed her to seamlessly absorb the effects of the staff, fight effortlessly and then release the pent up beast on Ward's body.

She lay there after her release serene and silent, as though she'd never experienced the Berserker rage, asleep within minutes whilst he lay there skin crawling with emotion, unable to speak, unable to offer any false words of wisdom, of comfort- A broken robot leaking fluids, misfiring, protocols failing- vital repairs are needed to prevent disintegration and woman beside him was not his engineer.

XXX

Ward stares at the door in front of him, pacing, hand running continuously through his damp dark hair. Pausing after each pass to scratch his nails into the base of his neck. He knew that the person on the other side of the door could provide the vital repairs he needed. But if he did this, could he lie next to her and give her his heart, as well as his body. Could he lie next to her and confess his love, as well as his folly- Would she even let him past the door?

She'd seen him go into May's room. Would she understand that May was a distraction and that it was her that he needed. Was he ready to confess, ready to pay the consequences. He's not sure, he's unable to plan out the play, to see how each choice, each decision effects....everything! Her, him, the mission.

He knocks, punches his fist softly into his palm, rocks back on his heels- it takes everything just to remain there and not turn and sprint back to his room. He glances around, he can almost see his door from here. He knocks again, it's very late, maybe she's sleeping. Finally shaking his head, he makes a decision, she must be asleep. Twisting on one heel, hands in pocket, head hanging he starts to head back to his room.

"Robot?" He hears the softly spoken question from behind him. He stills, takes a moment before turning back to her. His head still down, not ready to face her eyes. He needs to be ready for the hurt, the betrayal in her eyes.

Before he manages to pull himself together, he feels the gentle pressure of her small hand on his bare arm. His eyes immediately focus on the smooth soft skin of her hand, the pale round tips of her nails, the heat of her infusing his arm. Goosebumps break out and spread, from her hands, up his arm, across his shoulders.

Without thought, without any plan, before seeing any condemnation in her eyes he chokes, "Is your shoulder still free?"

 

 

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does she let him in?  
> points of view move from Skye to Ward.

The knock on her room door broke through into Skye’s consciousness. She’d not been asleep but she’s not really been fully aware of her surroundings for the past hour or so- Not since watching Grant follow May into her room.  She’d argued with herself and her good side- forgiving side- had not been winning. Honestly she was hurt and her first instinct was _My Robot_. _Not yours_. It was an instinctual, base level response, a tumble of jealousy, possessiveness and one that had come from deep within her, roiling up through her chest as soon as May’s door shut behind him.

Frankly she’d been surprised that she hadn’t stormed up to the door and demanded to know what the hell he thought he was doing. Self preservation and the need to think before taking action held her back in the end. Plus an inherent fear rejection –Ward certainly wouldn’t be the first person who didn’t want her. She’d worked past the initial jealousy and possessiveness and had eventually started to reconcile the hurt with realism- Maybe May is exactly what Grant needed at the time. Both held the staff, both have troubled pasts and just maybe May would understand him better tonight- It still hurt, but she’d been working on pushing that way down deep and trying to put his feelings first.

Hence it wasn’t until the second knock that she realised that someone actually knocking on her door. She hesitated, checked the time and pondered just for a moment as to who could be at her door at 2am. Clambering off her comfy, king size hotel bed she eases the door open to see her very own Robot heading away from her. “Robot?” escapes from her lips before she forms any thoughts on why he is at her door.

He stops and turns, but doesn’t look at her-She can’t see his face, can’t see his eyes. She’s desperate to see him. Her eyes rove over him, the damp hair, the red trails on his forearms, the slump of his shoulders- even the way his head hangs refusing to look at her screams of defeat. She hates it, hates seeing him like this. He’s her SO, the one she turns in need, strong, unflinching, her rock. Her hand grasps his arm – she hadn’t noticed that she walked over to him- needing him to see her, needing to see him.

“Is your shoulder still free?” Grant chokes out. His head still down, still not looking at her. She breaks- the pain evident in his voice. The worries of early are crushed into dust by the weight of his pain. Her arms are around his shoulders, her hand on the back of his head pulling him into her shoulder. He’s rigid for what feels like forever- probably only seconds – before he huffs out a heavy breath across her neck and his arm tightly encircle her.

“Always,” She breathes, with relief into the side of his neck.

They stand there in each other’s arms just being close, breathing in each other. She holds him tight, enjoying his warmth and hopes he can feel the love seeping out of her. She knows that they need to talk – he needs to talk. But for now she’ll just accept this.

_“Bing”_

The sound of elevator down the hall makes them both jump. He goes to pull away, but she won’t let him go. “Time to take this somewhere more private,” she whispers. Before he can answer, she slips out of his arms and grasps his hand, all whilst walking backwards towards her room – thankfully her door is still unlocked, as she twists the handle with her free hand and bumps the door open with her ass.

Grant’s training kicked in as soon elevator binged, the moment Skye slips from him arms, he checks the Icer at his back- To make sure he can easily get to it. His head shoots round to take in the empty hallway. Eyes searching out his target, nothing moves. He feels the pull of her hand in his and doesn’t resist, after all, with her is exactly where he wants to be. He doesn’t let up on his vigil of the hallway until her door closes behind him.

He leans back against the door, grasping at the lock to make sure they are secure. Pulling her back to him by the hand she’s still holding and he finally has the courage to look directly at her. She looks like Skye, the sparkle of mischief in her eye, the slight smile quirking at the side of her mouth, rumpled hair, oversize shirt and way to skimpy shorts- _Fuck those shorts_. The dreams he’s had about pulling those damn things down her long tanned legs.

Her hand’s still wrapped around his- He’s relieved, her eyes do not contain the hurt that he expected them to. He sees the question behind the smile, the need for him to explain, but he’s not ready to come clean yet. He’s not ready to bare his soul to her. His hands go to her face cupping her jaw and he leans down, hesitates – He wants her to want this as much as him – his lips millimetres from her. He can taste her breathe, can feel each breath she pulls from him and each short pant, that passes her lips and touches his, as she exhales. Just a little further and they kiss, but he won’t, he won’t take that step. He needs her to do this- He wants is so very much, but he can’t,  he can’t after May, he can’t after betraying her. _She needs to be the one._  

He doesn’t have to wait long, his needs are met fiercely as she closes the gap, grasps the back of his head in an unrelenting hold, tangling her fingers roughly into his hair- Her weight pressing against him, her lips smashing into his, her tongue seeking out his. Everything goes quiet, all the memories, all the rage drowned in the taste of Skye, squashed by the softness of her breasts against his chest- All he can see, feel and taste is her.

His hands pull away from her face, roaming down her back, grasping her ass, pulling her tightly against his growing erection. Skye moans into his mouth, her hips rubbing against him- Needing more friction. This doesn’t require thinking about, his skills are well honed when it is comes to sex- He’s trained to be exactly what she needs. Hands tighten on her ass, lowering to get a good grip before raising her slowly against him. Letting her feel just how hard he is for her. Her thighs automatically widen so she can get friction were she wants is most. The sensations become too much- His hands, his mouth, his hardness. She breaks away her head flung back, pants and groans of delight escaping her lips as he nuzzles along her neck nibbling at the base, gently digging his teeth in.

“Fuck Robot, bed now,” she demands as she grabs the short hairs at the back of his head and drags his mouth back to hers.

He’s more than happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This interlude will continue in next chapter.  
> sorry for delay - not having a lot o time to write at the moment.  
> tell me what you think? heading in a good direction? Are you ready for more one-on-one action?


	3. chapter 3

Ward straightens up from the door, he slides his hands along her thighs, securing her legs around his waist. He takes one quick look at the room behind her so as he knows exactly where the bed is and files away a fleeting thought about who had booked the rooms – Skye’s bed was way bigger than his.  
  
Dropping her onto the bed she bounces slightly and grins up at him, her tongue moistening her swollen lips, her eyes almost completely black with need. He’s so hard it’s bordering on pain. He swiftly removes his top, which elicits a deep groan of appreciation from Skye- His exact aim, levelling the playing field. He’d noticed her watching him, seen the signals, the slight thigh rubbing and widened pupils.  
  
“Well fuck me Robot, what is a girl to do when you go all Adonis on her?” drawls the girl on the bed.  
  
Her hands move from her side and start to slowly unbutton her shirt, allowing him glimpses of the tawny flesh beneath. With each button popped, her hand glides up across her bare flesh as though the feel of it under her fingers brings her pleasure, until all the buttons are open and he can see tantalising glimpses of the curve of her breasts. She watches him from beneath her half closed eyes, little pants of pleasure escaping her lips, a wide grin stretching across her face as her fingers dance up and down her taunt, bare stomach. Getting lower and lower and tracing the top of her skimpy shorts. Grant’s so freaking turned on and proud at the same time. She’s beautiful, smart and freaking owns him- Level playing field be damned.  
  
“Going to stop making like a statue and show me more of those..” she pauses, biting on her finger while her other hand plays with the ties on her shorts. He’s doesn’t know which hand to concentrate on- Mouth dry, muscles tense ready to pounce. Waiting for that final word from her lips- “..skills.”  
  
He’s over her before she finishes, braced between her knees, hands on either side of her as he dips and presses hot, open, wet kisses onto her quivering belly. Moving slowly up her torso- nose nuzzling, lips and tongue tasting and kissing, teeth biting and nibbling- across her ribs, ghosting across the underside of each partly covered breast before heading up her chest to her neck- Skye’s hands find his head again, her fingers tangling and tugging him closer and higher. All the while she groans and talks.  _“Fuck that’s so good.” “Bite me Robot. I want to feel your teeth on me.” “Oh God, yes, yes just like that.”_ He knew she’d be talker, she certainly is outside the bedroom, but he didn’t realise how much he’d love it. How much he craves her encouragement, her enjoyment- Until he finally reaches her lips again. It’s already been too long since he kissed her.  
  
XXx  
  
Skye has had enough of the silent and deadly act coming from Grant. He’s the ultimate sex god, hard in all the right places, gorgeous to look at and seems to know exactly how to play a woman’s body. The blood is rushing through her veins every inch of her skin tingling and blushed with heat. Every touch evoking moans of delight, yet he’s silent, he’s not spoken since his choked plea outside her door. She can feel that he’s excited – well what else can that hardness be, other than being him pleased to see her- She barely suppresses a grin at her own joke- Okay Yes it could be a gun, with their line of work, but she can tell the difference this close up. Plus she’s felt the Icer at his back.  
  
She slides her hands down his back and just has a quick check. The Icer is not there anymore-he must have deposited it on the floor with his shirt- Well that just makes things a little easier. She tightens her thighs onto his waist, thankful for all the training they’ve been doing and flips Grant onto his back with her astride him. She can’t help the groan that escapes her lips. His rock hard cock presses hard against her clit as she settles herself on him.  
  
His arms automatically come up to grasp her thigh and hold her against him- Yes!-She likes this position, she has Grant Ward exactly where she wants him.  
  
Time to make him squirm, time to make him moan, time for Grant Ward to come undone below her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters - struggling with my muse a bit.
> 
> Talk to me about this story.......


	4. More to come

I’ve finally got most of chapter 4 written. I’m sorry for delay, it was ending up way too angsty. Lost the sexy and fun, so after months of lost muse i’m Back. With have ch 4 up before end of week.


	5. Chapter 5

She licks her lips trying to decide just where to start, he’s so pretty- chiselled jaw, suckable lips, beautifully defined pecs and, _oh my_ , that happy trail running down from his abs. Skye’s mouth positively waters. Her fingers flexing and itching to touch.

 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty.” Tumbles from her lips, she babbles a lot when she’s turned on (or nervous, or confused) and generally doesn’t pay too much attention to what she’s saying, but she catches the little crooked smile that appears on Grant’s lip- _Hmm interesting_.

 

“I’m spoilt for choice here,” she says as she lowers her head towards his rock hard chest, “do I taste my way across these beautiful muscles?” Her tongue flicks out and grazes across a puckered nipple. His fingers tighten against her thighs, _another good sign_. “Or maybe I should head lower?” Her fingers flutter over his six pack and dance across the tufts of hair that disappear beneath her. Her teeth gently tug at his nipple before moving across to the other one. A groan escapes his lips, she looks up at him to find him staring at her, his eyes blazing with need- _oh hell_ , she thinks.

 

She wanted him to speak, wanted him to squirm, but those eyes tell her all she needs to know. Now she just wants him. She moves, he moves. Her chest against his, his fingers tangling in her hair. Her teeth graze his upper lip, his tongue seeking hers. He pulls her down, she pulls him closer. She’s on her back again, her legs spread and a very hard Grant Ward has one hand on her ass boosting her up so they can both feel the heat between them. They groan at every thrust, his hardness grinding against her overheated core. It’s escalated so quickly and she’s desperate to feel more of him. She’s clenching, slick and not sure that it’s ever felt like this before. “Please” she pants into his mouth- He’s a clever boy, he’ll know exactly what she wants.

 

His lips suck and nibble at hers, refusing to properly let go as he manoeuvres up, putting a little distance between them, she can feel him fumbling to undo buttons, she pushes him off and back with her feet, needing to speed this up, desperate for less clothing and more contact. Grinning at him as she sits up and quickly removes her shirt, shorts and underwear. Her lack of grace and seduction don’t seem to faze him one bit. He’s sitting on his haunches, hands paused at his closed button and open belt, a look of awe on his face. Her grin only gets wider- _maybe he needs a little help_.

 

She kneels in front of him, moves his hands out of the way and undoes him. Her hands slip into his underwear and immediately brush up against him- _he’d be hard to miss_. She runs her hands gently up and down his length, squeezing and testing his hardness. Her thumb gathers moisture spreading it around. She’s salivating, “Damn, I want to taste you so bad.”

 

She pulls his hard cock out. “Ooh, he’s as pretty as the rest of you,” a puff of laughter emits from the pretty man above her, she grins, all white teeth and pink lips- She loves surprising him and eliciting unexpected responses. Her tongue flicks out and swipes across the head of his engorged cock. Sparks of pleasure tingle between her thighs. Her hand grips the bed cover a little tighter, holding herself back, she’s pretty sure just a couple of flicks of her fingers would be enough to have her exploding. But that’s not what she wants, the first time she cums with Grant Ward will be with her pussy wrapped around his cock and staring into his eyes.

 

She opens her mouth wider, as she slowly sucks every inch of him, that she can, into her mouth. His hands find her hair again, pulling it back from her face. He groans, she can feel his gaze on her. She slides back until just the tip of him is in her mouth and she stares up at him, whilst swirling her tongue around his cock. Finally he speaks.

 

“Jesus Christ, you are the sexiest thing I have ever seen,” he tells her, with a wide grin across his face. “ _but_ , if you don’t stop doing that my renowned secret agent control is going to snap and this will be over much quicker than I would like.”- _Well fuck me_ she thinks _soliloquies and a smile_. She lets him go with a pop, but can’t resist capturing him in her hand, loving the weight and heat of him.

 

He pulls away and gets up whilst Skye falls back against the askew pillows and admires him. Her fingers trailing down between her legs to massage that itch that the chiselled robot in front of her has set aflame. Grant quickly removes the last of his clothing and climbs back onto the bed. His eyes remain glued to hers as he kneels between her legs, his hands caressing up her calves and under her thighs. Her hand fumbles into the drawer beside the bed, grasping what she’s looking for, she holds it out to him. “No glove, no love.” She teases.

 

He grabs it, grinning and shaking his head at her flippancy. He loves that she brings fun and laughter in absolutely any situation.

 

He watches her, as he rips open the packet, slightly propped up on pillows, biting her puffy lips, a look of devilment in her eyes. One hand gripping the pillow, whilst the fingers of the other slowly rub circles into her clit, spreading her slick heat around.

 

He carefully sheaths himself, he’s adept at it, but cautious, every touch sending fireworks up his spine.  Reciting protocols in his head has done nothing to dampen down the pressure building within. Grant is fully aware of the difference between being naked in this moment and the countless of other times he’s been “everyone’s type.” The awe of this moment completely obliterates any worry or concern over his mission and his demons. Skye is the only thing in the room with him.

 

He’s ready, his eyebrow raises as he grips her thighs ready to bring her to exactly where he wants her. She nods slightly, her legs falling a little more open, her breath catching in anticipation. His heart pounds, he feels the heat in the back of his neck, this moment beyond all others make him nervous. This thing he’s about to do will change everything, he can’t stop it, he doesn’t want to stop it, but the smallest niggle at the back of his mind tells him that neither one of them is ready for the consequences of this.

 

Slowly he slides himself into Skye’s hot velvet heat, taking everything painstakingly slow, he’s big and the last thing he wants is for her to be uncomfortable. It takes all his will power to go this slow, she feels incredible, a furnace covered in the softest of silk.

 

Looking down between them he’s awestruck at the sight of himself disappearing inside her. Small silent, explosions of air escape his lips and nose at each inward thrust. Skye’s eyes are closed now, her head back and the biggest grin he’s ever seen is spread across her face. Her hands reach for him, needing him closer. He moves in, moving his hands up and under her to change position. His head into her neck, mouth open, tasting, nibbling. Her hands find his cropped hair. They groan in unison when he is finally all the way in.

 

Moments later she’s pulling at his hair, bringing his mouth up to hers. Wet sloppy kisses with thrusting tongue accompanies his first thrusts inside her. She sucks on his tongue, wanting it all, he lifts her ass, opening her wider, pulling her closer. She moans around his tongue her head falling back, mouth slack with pleasure. He can’t stop watching her as she bows off the bed, her body bracing for each thrust, her grin of pleasure as he pushes deep into her. She starts to gasp, she’s close, so is he. He sits back, pulling her ass up, deepening each powerful thrust and allowing himself room to get his fingers on her engorged clit.

 

She starts to keen and shudder, her feet digging into the bed, her pussy walls clenching around him.

“Look at me, please” her hands pull at his neck, seeking his eyes. He’s never been this intimate with anyone, never watched or given raw emotion. He wants to tell her he loves her. He hopes she can see it in his eyes as she pulls his pleasure from him. It’s too much, he falls forward, touching their foreheads together and grinds into her one last time. 

 

He starts to pull away, “not yet, just a minute. Let me feel you.” He relaxes a bit allowing some more of his weight to rest on her. She groans in pleasure, tightening her walls around him, setting of little aftershocks. Her fingers rake through his hair and its quiet, bar the panting coming from both of them.

 

“Wow robot…” She pauses, he waits for the tease, but nothing. He moves gingerly up onto his elbows, trying not to jostle them too much. He looks at her- _is there something wrong_?

She stares back and grins “Just wow!”

 

He laughs, blushes and laughs again. Rolling away he cleans up before rolling back to gather her to him.  Her back against his chest, her ass tucked into his groin. She wriggles back against him suggestively. “Stop it you little minx.” She twists in his arms, pulling him in and kissing him “Never.”

 

He hopes she means it.

 

* * *

 

 

Grant wakes up with a start, it feels weird, normally he wakes up silently,  his senses making contact with the outside world- smell, sound, feel of the place before he opens his eyes and lets the world know he’s awake. He’s slightly disorientated, too warm and feels confined. He mentally checks himself, groggy – _drugged?_ Suddenly it all comes flooding back to him, hot wet kissing, velvet heat, promises of forever. His hands tighten around the weight confining him and he opens his eyes to the most beautiful sight. Skye with her heads resting on his arm, her thigh flunk over his waist and her hand resting over his heart.

 

He checks the clock beside him, its 4:30 am he’s probably been asleep for about two hours. The team are meeting at 7am for breakfast before heading back to the bus.

He stares at Skye as she sleeps on him, he’d wanted to lay himself bare to her last night, to beg forgiveness to offer his body and his heart, but she’d not waited for his confession, she let him in body and soul without any recriminations. She’d let him, broken and twisted into her body, silenced his demons and given him a complete reprieve.

 

He’s not sure that he could love her more at this moment. But now he has a choice to make, a decision that could completely change the course of his life. His demons rear their ugly heads, before he can make a decision, whispering to me him- _your life is Garrett’s. Garrett is who you owe your loyalty to, Garrett is the only one who cares for you, who looks out for you, Without Garrett you are nothing, you’ve achieved nothing-_ each whisper twisting him back, cutting chunks from his soul _._ He leans down breathes into Skye’s hair, tightens his hand on her shoulder. He tells them to shut up and finally he whispers his confession to his sleeping beauty.

 

“I’m not a good man Skye, I’m not really even the man you think you know, but believe me you’ve been closer to seeing the real me than anyone has ever before. I know what I need to do, I know the choice that I need to make, if I ever want to deserve you. I love you Skye, I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone in my entire life. I hope you meant it when you said never. I hope you’ll wait for me to fix my life.”

 

He gently eases her of his arm and slips from under her. She snorts and snuggles back down, seemingly undisturbed by his exit. He dresses silent and fast, but can’t resist a final touch.

“Please, wait for me,” he pleads against her forehead, as he kisses her temple and leaves the room.

 

A tear trickles down Skye’s cheek as she stares up at the dark ceiling above her. Before another one can join it she wipes it away, puffs out a held breath and determines that Grant Ward is not getting away with slipping out of her life. Tenacity is Skye’s middle name and Grant Ward will find that she lives up to it.

 

 

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished, all done. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Any glaring mistakes tell me too so I can fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more tell me.  
> If anyone fancies being my beta for this message me on tumblr - Zombiecazz


End file.
